God Among Vikings: Redone
by SaurusRock625
Summary: A redo of my original God Among Vikings story. Hope you enjoy, and please leave LONG reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah, looking back at my previous version of the story, I didn't like how the story was flowing. Nor did I like how short I was making the chapters. Then again, I was mostly writing those chapters on my phone, and that's when I suffer from most of my writer's block. So, I've decided to redo the whole thing. I hope that this version of the story sits better with everyone than the previous version did. So, without further ado, here we go. Also, know that the story is going to be a bit of an AU from the original timeline. Not just in the fact that Hiccup becomes a God of Destruction, but because of something else. But rather than tell you here, I'll let my story speak for me. Hiccup, the disclaimer please.**_

 _ **Hiccup: Yeah, sure. Uh, I'll do it. Ahem! The following is a non-profit, fan based crossover. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. How To Train Your Dragons 1, 2, & 3 are all owned by Dreamworks Studios. Please support the official release.**_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Kamehame-HA!" = Regular Speech

' _Kamehame-HA!' = Thoughts_

 _*Kamehame-HA!* = Telepathic Speech_

" **Arise, Shenron! Grant me this wish!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON. SPEAK YOUR WISH, AND I SHALL GRANT IT." = Eternal Dragon Speaking**

 _ **-HTTYD- -HTTYD- -HTTYD- = Scene Transitions**_

* * *

 _ **This is Berk - Dragon Raid!**_

* * *

As the story begins, we see an island coming into view in the dead of night. It was a calm night in the Viking Archipelago, and all seemed eerily quiet in the area where we know that any long amount of peace with Vikings was just a sign that something big was gonna go down.

' _This is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.'_ says a male voice.

The camera pans for a close-up of the village. A wave crashes upon the rocky shoreline, sending a foamy spray of sea water disbursing into the air. Each building looks to be made of a combination of stone and wood. Smoke billowed out of some of the chimneys, showing that there were fires lit inside.

' _My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every house is new.'_

Next, we see a small part of the field where some domesticated sheep are seen grazing on grass in an almost lazy manner. And I only say it's lazy, due to their eyes being droopy.

' _We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only downsides are the pests.'_

The camera shifts to two sheep in particular. They're both grazing side by side, probably hoping to get the best grazing spots with the most grass for them to eat. Gluttonous little wool makers.

' _You see, most people have mice or mosquitoes. We have…'_

Something swoops down and snatches the sheep on the right, making the other sheep look towards the now vacant spot. It then proceeds to 'inconspicuously' scoot over to the spot in order to get more grass in its greedy belly.

Utter pandemonium erupted in the village as houses began to catch fire and reptiles with wings soared through the sky, stealing food and livestock from the village. The inhabitants of Berk, who we now see are Vikings, rushed out with weapons in hand to fight back against the flying reptiles. One in particular stopped for a moment and shot a fire blast at the screen, but a thick wooden door quickly closes to block the fire.

Leaning against the door is a fourteen year old boy with light skin, jet black hair that falls down straight and spikes up at the ends, and obsidian black eyes with no visible pupils. He's a pretty scrawny fellow for his age and seems to be a bit on the short side. He wears a long sleeved green tunic under a bearskin vest, green pants and fur boots. He has a brown belt tied around his waist, and he seems to radiate a power that most would deem as supernatural.

But the strangest thing about this boy is the fact that he has an auburn brown monkey tail growing from the base of his spine. And you can tell it's real, because it's moving in response to the boy's emotional state.

"...Dragons!" breathed the boy.

He yelped as his house rocked, having been hit by more dragon fire. He knew if one of these creatures were to get into his house, he might not stand a chance in such a cramped environment. So, he did something his father wouldn't want him to do.

The young boy rushed out of his now burning house in order to try and help his fellow villagers. Due to his diminutive stature compared to everyone else, he was able to easily weave through the crowd. Over, under, between, you name it and he can dodge it.

 _'Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings, we have stubbornness issues.'_

This was proven by one Viking leaping up and grabbing on to a yak that one of the Dragons was trying to carry off. But this just resulted in the man being taken for a ride. The boy continued running through the chaos of the village, ignoring all of the warnings and the yells of 'get back inside' from the other Vikings.

 _'My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe that a horrific name will frighten off Gnomes and Trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't?'_

 **"AAAARRRRGGGHH!"** cried a Viking male as he fell in front of Hiccup, quickly recovering and greeting with a cheery/insane smile "Mornin'!"

Several other Vikings are seen rushing along wooden bridges and paths as they tried to move the livestock to safer locations. But when you're up against flying dragons, it's kind of difficult to avoid getting things like sheep and chickens snatched up from your grasp. But these guys are Vikings. To them, the Dragons are nothing more than an occupational hazard.

Hiccup continued on his way through the mass of fighting Vikings and Dragons as he tried to get to his destination without taking too much damage. In his own profession, he knew that getting wounded was just another metaphorical day at the office. Or in his case, day in the forge.

' _Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard…'_

"What are you doing out?!" he shouted.

' _...Burnthair the Broad…'_

"Get inside!" he too shouted.

' _...Phlegma the Fierce…'_

"Get back inside!" she ordered.

But like all the others, Hiccup just ignored her and continued on his way. He was determined to do his duty and help out in any way he could.

' _Ack.'_

Hiccup ran past a Viking man who looked kinda like a yak. Amidst all the chaos of the raid, all he was doing was standing there picking his ear with his finger.

' _Yup. Just Ack.'_

Eventually, Hiccup was forced to stop as a large fireball exploded right in front of his path. He quickly checked his surroundings to make sure no other dragons were attacking the area. Once he was in the clear, a voice made itself know to him.

"Hiccup?!" gasped a deep male voice.

Hiccup turned around and came upon the sight of a large Viking man with a long beard that was done in many braids and was wearing a bearskin cape; a traditional garment of Viking chiefs. But he clearly wasn't happy that Hiccup was out and about.

"What is he doing out again?" Stoick asked a few nearby Vikings accusingly before turning to Hiccup. "What are you doing out?! Get inside!"

' _That's Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a Dragon's head off it's shoulders. Do I believe it?'_

Stoick noticed a Dragon about to attack them and quickly grabbed a wooden wheelbarrow, throwing it at the Dragon with all he had. The resulting crash caused the beast to fall right out of the sky.

' _...Yes I do!'_

Figuring that his father had things under control here, our young hero ran off to help out in the only way he really could. By repairing weapons at the forge. And while Hiccup did that, Stoick calmly brushed some burning debris off his shoulder while asking for a status report from one of the other Viking men.

"What have we got?"

"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, Oh! And Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare!" reported a random Viking.

"Any Night Furies?" Stoick asked.

"None so far." the same Viking replied.

"Good." Stoick said, sounding relieved.

 **"HOIST THE TORCHES!"** yelled one of the Vikings.

Some of the more burly Vikings grunted as they hoisted huge wooden poles with burning braziers on top of them. These fires illuminated the sky, revealing swirling Dragons of all types raiding the village.

Luckily for Hiccup, he got there with no incident and was greeted by a Viking who seemed to be smithing using a hammer for his left hand. He also had a peg-leg and a stone replacement tooth. Most likely, a hook would have been in place of the hammer if he wasn't currently smithing.

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off." he said to Hiccup.

"Who, me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." Hiccup retorted, striking a bodybuilder pose.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" the older Viking asked as Hiccup put on a leather apron.

' _The meathead with an attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well, little-er.'_

Back in the village, Stoick is busy giving the other warriors instructions about what to do to defend the village. More importantly, they need to defend their food supplies.

"We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults."

Several Viking men move across a bridge with Stoick close behind, trying to get the sheep to safety. As they did this, a Dragon strafed overhead and shot at a building with napalm fire, lighting it ablaze.

' _See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.'_

 **"FIRE!"** yelled another Viking.

It was at this point that the fire brigade, a group of teenagers in Hiccup's age group ran in and began filling buckets with water to try and extinguish the flames. The group is composed of three boys and two girls. One of which, Hiccup is looking out for since he sees her as a sister. And his instincts tell him that if she continues to fight as recklessly as she is, she'll die before she knows what hit her.

' _Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut, and Astrid.'_

As the teens walk away from the burning house after dumping water on it, a huge fireball erupts behind them in slow motion. This causes their exit to look cool and heroic in comparison to most of the other Vikings.

' _Their job is so much cooler.'_

Hiccup tries to go out and help them, but he's stopped by Gobber, who grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt with his hook hand.

"Ah, come on! Let me out, please! I've gotta make my mark out there!" Hiccup pleaded.

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks, alright! In all the wrong places!" Gobber retorted.

"Please, two minutes, that's all I'm asking! I'll go out there, kill a Dragon, and my life will be infinitely better. I might even get a date." Hiccup pleaded again.

But Gobber wasn't budging. He actually began to go on a small rant about some of Hiccup's less than Viking-like qualities.

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, your tail gets in the way of everything…"

Gobber picks up a Bola from a nearby desk and holds it in front of hiccup as he finishes his rant.

"You can't even throw one of these!"

A passing Viking grabs the Bola and throws it at a Dragon that was about to make off with a Yak, effectively tying it up and keeping it from flying off.

"Okay fine, but…"

Hiccup removes a drape from some sort of contraption he's made. In terms of overall design, it looks almost like a miniature catapult combined with a crossbow. If Gobber was being honest with himself, he's both wary and amazed by the machine. Wary that it might mess things up somehow, and amazed at the ingenious design. Say what you will about Hiccup, but what he lacks in overall muscle, he makes up for with a very large brain.

"This will throw it for me." Hiccup states.

However, the moment was short lived as some sort of glitch causes the machine to throw the Bola too early. This made him hit a Viking that had come to the stall to get his Axe sharpened.

" **ARGH!"** he yelled as he went down.

"See? Now this right here is what I'm talking about!" Gobber exclaimed.

"Mild calibration issue! All I have to do is…"

Hiccup began to turn his Bola Launcher, causing Gobber to panic a little before he started scolding Hiccup again.

"Don't shoot! Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight Dragons, you need to stop all…" Gobber gestured to all of the tailed teen. "...This."

"But… you just pointed to all of me." Hiccup said, feeling a little miffed.

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you." Gobber said.

"Ohhhh…" growled Hiccup.

"Ohhhhh… yes." Gobber playfully growled back, like how one's father would.

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw… vikingness contained. There WILL be consequences!" Hiccup declared dramatically.

Gobber didn't seem all that bothered by this threat as he tossed Hiccup a sword, which he caught with relative ease even though he needed to hold it with both hands. Hey, having a small and thin stature will do that to someone.

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now."

Hiccup quickly moved over to a grinder and began to sharpen the edges of the blade he was working with. But his mind was not entirely on his work.

' _One day I'll get out there. Because killing a Dragon is everything around here.'_

You see, unlike everyone else in Berk, Hiccup wasn't trained much to become a dragon killer. But if there's one thing he is, it's determined. Determined to prove himself to the village and to his father. But as he continued narrating, Hiccup started going over several of the Dragons that invade Berk. One of them is a bipedal dragon with wings for arms that scared off a flock of seagulls as it landed near a storehouse.

' _A Nadder is enough to get me at least noticed around here.'_

The Nadder climbed up to the roof of the house and began ripping it apart and sending sheep scattering to find cover. Elsewhere, a few hippo-like Dragons called Gronkles are seen plucking fish from drying racks before flying off with their catch like some sort of reptilian pelicans.

' _Gronckles are tough. Killing one of them would definitely get me a girlfriend.'_

A snake-like Dragon head slithers its way to a storehouse and begins to fill it with green colored gas that it exhales from its mouth.

' _A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.'_

A second head pokes through the door and ignites the gas with a spark from its mouth, causing the whole thing to go up in an explosion of fire. The two heads fly through the fire and smoke to reveal that the two heads are attached to one body. Kind of like siamese twins. It flies past Stoick as he got to the top of the catapult tower.

 **"They found the sheep!"** yelled the catapult operator.

 **"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"** Stoick ordered, having to yell over the utter pandemonium of the raid.

The operators of the catapults take aim at some Dragons before their leader gives the command.

 **"Fire!"**

Rocks are lobed at a few flying Nadders… just as a huge red Dragon whips past, shooting the base of the catapult with sticky fire. This fire is likely formed from Kerosene Gel.

' _And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.'_

The huge Dragon emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin. If one were to ever come face to face with this baby, they'd definitely understand why they call it a Monstrous Nightmare.

Seeing the danger he and his men were in due to this flaming beast, Stoick grabbed his hammer and ordered his men to leave.

"Reload! I'll take care of this!"

And so, Stoick the Vast begins to take on the Nightmare face to face. And by that, I mean he's practically slapping it silly using a war hammer, drawing both pain and ire from the massive beast that is practically a more feral version of a Pteranodon. Quite amazing how Stoick's hammer hasn't caught fire from the repeated smacks against the burning flesh of the dragon.

Suddenly, a loud ballistic moaning streaks overhead, causing the catapult crew to duck at the sound. Within the blacksmith stall, Hiccup stops working as he too hears the sound of the one creature said to be a legend among the Vikings.

' _But the ultimate prize is the Dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-'_

 **"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!"** yelled a Viking.

Vikings everywhere try to take shelter as they tried to predict where the attack would hit. The moaning steadily gets louder and louder as the Night Fury gets closer and closer. At the catapult where Stoick and the Nightmare were doing battle, the Dragon suddenly stops fighting and takes flight as it tries to get away.

Stoick looks skyward and comes to a startling realization. Luckily, his instincts are sharp, and his reflexes are sharper.

 **"JUMP!"** he shouts frantically.

He and the other Viking men working on the catapult get out of the way just in the nick of time as a purple energy blast hits the catapult, causing it to explode as though it were hit by an artillery shell.

' _This thing never steals food, never shows itself and…'_

The smoke clears, revealing the smoldering remains of what was once the catapult.

' _...Never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. And I intend to be the first.'_

In the stall, Gobber quickly trades his hammer for an axe. After making sure that it's secure, he runs out of the Blacksmith stall.

"Man the fort, Hiccup! They need me out there!" Gobber ordered.

Before he left, he quickly turned around and gave Hiccup some final orders.

"Stay. Put. There." upon seeing Hiccup's face, he adds "You know what I mean."

Gobber unleashed a war cry as he ran into the fray, completely oblivious to the look on Hiccup's face. Hiccup ran out into the fray. He ignored all of the warnings from the other Vikings as they tried to grab him and get him back in the forge.

"Hiccup, where are you going?!" cried one Viking.

"Yeah, I know!" Hiccup said.

"Get back here!" shouted a Viking woman.

"Be right back!" was Hiccup's response.

On one of the houses below, Nadders have cornered a flock of sheep, ready to pounce on them. These particular Nadders are lead by a male Nadder who is primarily orange and pale green in his color combination, with some light blue on his nose and legs.

But before the Nadders could pounce, Stoick appears in time to save the sheep by throwing fishnets over the Dragons. The surprised Nadders are easily caught as Stoick and his men rush in. One of the Nadders manages to get it's head freed from the net by shooting a burst of its Magnesium flame. However, Stoick is quick to hold its jaw shut.

"Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!" Stoick warned.

Hiccup wheeled his contraption over to an unlit cliff overlooking an unmanned catapult. Placing it where he wanted to, he transformed it into his bola launcher. Once he finished setting it up his eyes scoured the skies for a sign of the Night Fury.

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at." he said to himself.

Squinting, he was able to make out the outline of the Night Fury as it covered the stars that it flew between. The whistling scream started again, signifying anther attack from the mighty beast. Hiccup took aim at the catapult, waiting for the one chance he had. The plasma blast was shot obliterating the catapult, causing the dragon's' form to be illuminated by the blast. He trailed the dragon and fired, sending himself into the turf. When he looked up, there was a dragon scream and the outline of the dragon was seen by Hiccup plummeting into the forest.

"I hit it…! Yes, I did it! Oh, did anybody see that?" Hiccup exclaimed.

However, his victory was short lived as a Monstrous Nightmare snuck up behind him and crushed his machine beneath its talons.

"Except for you." Hiccup said dryly.

Stoick and his men had managed to tie down the Nadders in the net. However, he found himself turning around when he heard the familiar sound of Hiccup screaming and saw his son running away from a Monstrous Nightmare, the lad just BARELY managing to avoid getting his tail bitten off by the beast. Grabbing his warhammer, Stoick ran off to try and save his son.

"Do not let them escape!" he ordered his men.

"Right!" one of them replied.

With that done, Stoick ran off to try and protect his son.

As for Hiccup, he was running through the village as fast as his legs could carry him, holding onto his tail in order to keep it out of the jaws of the Nightmare. He kept running until he managed to find and duck behind the remaining brazier that was standing. He yelped at the heat as the Nightmare's fire hit the brazier instead of him, but he could still feel the heat of the flame as the attack went on.

When it was over, Hiccup realized that he couldn't run and hide anymore and leapt out of his hiding place. He got into a fighting stance, readying himself for battle… only for Stoick to jump in front of Hiccup and interrupt the fight. Or rather, what would have been either a fight or a slaughter. The Nightmare tried to roast Stoick with its flame, but came upon a horrible discovery. It reached its shot limit, as proven by the smoke that came from its mouth instead of fire.

Stoick smirked cruelly and readied his hammer.

"You're all out." Stoick growled smugly.

Stoick proceeded to pummel the Monstrous Nightmare in the face using his hammer, making the Dragon grunt in pain with each hit. Hiccup winced each time the hammer made contact with flesh. Good thing Dragons have very strong bones, tendons, and other such internal structures, or the Nightmare would have died of a broken neck by now.

Shaking its head after another hit, the Nightmare decided that it had had enough of being used as a living pinata and flew off. Huffing and puffing from fighting so much, Stoick turned around to face Hiccup. His expression was clearly unamused, both by the fact that Hiccup thought he could take on that Dragon alone, and that he didn't stay at the forge like Gobber told him to.

"Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know." Hiccup started to say.

Unfortunately, the brazier had taken more damage than suspected from the Monstrous Nightmare and its fire. It slowly broke apart and fell right in the direction of the Vikings holding down the captured Nadders, forcing them to run for their lives unless they wanted to get crushed under tons of wood.

The Nadders seized the opportunity and freed themselves from the net before flying away with all of the other Dragons. It seems like it was a tie between the Dragons and the Vikings during this raid. The Dragons still got away with their kill, but their haul wasn't big enough to have any sort of impact on the villagers. So, in a way, Hiccup's intervention was actually a blessing in disguise this time rather than a nuisance. Hiccup and Stoick stared at the downed brazier for a moment, both having raised eyebrows at how convenient the timing of that was.

Finally, Hiccup broke the silence. But not with one of his usual sarcastic quips.

"...Sorry, Dad…" he said, feeling more than a little disappointed in himself and his voice sounding more broken than it ever has before.

Not wanting to face the wrath of the villagers right now, Hiccup just started to race off towards the forest with his hair covering his eyes. But it was obvious to more than one viking that Hiccup was feeling even lousier than normal because of what happened. Gobber tried to go after the boy, but was ultimately stopped by Stoick.

"Let him go. I know you mean well, Gobber, but right now Hiccup needs a little space. Besides, you know that when he gets like this, we won't find him unless he wants to be found." Stoick said.

Gobber was reluctant to just leave his distraught apprentice to the beasts within the woods, but he agreed with Stoick on one thing. When Hiccup doesn't want to be found, he won't be found unless he chooses to be. That's what makes it so infuriating to Snotlout and the twins when they want to bully him and he decides to hide from them.

"For now, you and some of the other men see how much food was stolen by those beasts this time. I'll take some others to start repairs, and then we're holding a meeting in the great hall." Stoick instructed.

And with that, everyone set off to carry out their instructions, leaving just the viking teens to try and figure things out. This whole situation was so foreign to them. They haven't seen Hiccup cry… EVER! Not since his mother's death, at least. And even Snotlout knew better than to mock the death of Hiccup's mother.

The last Viking to have done that, a guard for the chief of the Berserker Tribe, Oswald the Agreeable, got his ass handed to him on a silver platter by Hiccup when he was seven years old for calling Valka a weakling who couldn't even stand up to an overgrown lizard. A FULL GROWN VIKING MAN ended up getting six broken ribs, a black eye, a swollen lip, multiple bruises, a dislocated arm, his legs broken in six different places, all the bones in his left hand rendered nothing but dust, and s bit of internal bleeding. ALL FROM AN ANGRY SEVEN YEAR OLD WITH A FREAKING MONKEY TAIL!

...It was one of the scariest instances ANYONE had ever seen in regards to the boy. And they all know that it definitely is making this one harsh puberty for Hiccup.

Coming to a silent agreement, they all left for the woods to try and find Hiccup and maybe help him calm down some. Snotlout may bully the boy from time to time (every day), but they don't hate him.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Hope this version turned out better than the last. Enjoy, everyone. But before I end it, I'd like to hear your personal opinions on a few questions I have.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) As I have made Hiccup a Saiyan in this story, should I have him eventually reach Super Saiyan Blue, or should he ascend to Super Saiyan Rose?**_

 _ **2.) What sort of outfit do you guys want Hiccup to have as a God of Destruction? Something new, or an outfit similar to Champa's but with minor alterations?**_

 _ **3.)What sort of techniques do you want Hiccup to create/learn as he becomes stronger?**_

 _ **4.) Do you want Toothless to regain his lost tailfin, or no?**_

 _ **5.) And finally, do you want Hiccup to still find and establish Dragon's Edge?**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks a bunch for reading, everyone. And if HaretaSora is reading this, I hope this version is more to your liking than the previous version.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Happy to see that this version of the old story has been received with such positive attitudes. I'll continue to try and make this story into something great. Now, let's get back to it!**_

 _ **Kale: The following is a non-profit, fan based crossover. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. How To Train Your Dragons 1, 2, & 3 are all owned by Dreamworks Studios. Please support the official release.**_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Kamehame-HA!" = Regular Speech

' _Kamehame-HA!' = Thoughts_

 _*Kamehame-HA!* = Telepathic Speech_

" **Arise, Shenron! Grant me this wish!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON. SPEAK YOUR WISH, AND I SHALL GRANT IT." = Eternal Dragon Speaking**

 _ **-HTTYD- -HTTYD- -HTTYD- = Scene Transitions**_

* * *

 _ **Searching for the Night Fury!**_

* * *

In the Great Hall, Stoick and many of the warrior vikings of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe were in a meeting discussing what to do about the dragon problem in recent events. As it turns out, after taking inventory, they didn't lose near as much food as they thought they had in this raid. It would barely set them back a week or two, come winter. All they needed to do was catch some more fish to compensate. But that was neither here nor there.

"Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them!" Stoick declared.

He and his soldiers were looking over a giant nautical map that showed Berk and its surrounding areas. Stoick grabbed a large dagger as he continued to speak.

"If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home!" he said before stabbing the dagger into a foggy area. "One more search before the ice sets in."

But the other vikings weren't so sure about their chief's plan.

"Those ships never come back." said a random vikings.

"We're vikings. It's an occupational hazard." Stoick said as a rebuttal before asking "Now, who's with me?!"

But the other vikings were very reluctant to go to a place as dangerous as Helheim's Gate. It would spell certain death for all of them! Various responses came from the gathered men and women of these viking warriors.

"Count me out!"

"Today's not good for me."

"I have to do my axe returns."

But Stoick wasn't worried. He had a feeling that these vikings wouldn't be so willing to rush out to fight the dragons on their home turf, so he came prepared with a contingency plan. Not that he really wanted to, considering today's recent events.

"Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup."

That got them all to agree with him faster than a rattlesnake striking its prey.

"To the ships!" shouted Phlegma.

"I'm with you, Stoick!" added Spitelout.

"That's more like it." Stoick muttered blandly.

He also, reluctantly, decided that all of these vikings couldn't come on the trip to fight with him. Some of them would need to stay and look after the children and defend the village. Hiccup is a decent hand to hand fighter in his own right, but he couldn't defend a whole village by himself. And only Odin knows that the monkey tailed lad would willingly try to do so if push comes to shove. Soon, it was just Stoick and Gobber left in the Great Hall with Gobber taking a drink of mead from his mug hand.

"Right. I'll pack my undies." Gobber said.

He stood up to leave, but Stoick had other ideas.

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself. What could POSSIBLY go wrong?" Gobber quipped.

Stoick took a seat next to his old friend and sighed. He looked irritated, burdened and unsure. But of what, I don't know.

"What am I going to do with him, Gobber?" Stoick asked.

"Put him in training with the others." Gobber replied.

"No, I'm serious." Stoick said.

"So am I." Gobber replied.

"He'd be dead before you let the first dragon out of its cage!" Stoick exclaimed.

But Gobber just waved him off with his remaining hand.

"Oh, you don't know that." he said nonchalantly.

"I do, actually." Stoick stated.

"No you don't." Gobber fired back.

"No, actually, I do." Stoick said a bit sterner this time.

"No, you don't!" Gobber exclaimed with just as much force.

"Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl, he's been… different." Stoick said, standing up and pacing around. "And I'm not just talking about his tail! He doesn't listen to me! He's got the attention span of a sparrow! I take him fishing, and he goes hunting for - for trolls!"

At the mention of trolls, Gobber got a bit more defensive and caused his own stone false tooth to pop out of place and fall into his mug.

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks! But only the left ones. What's with that?" Gobber exclaimed, feeling confused about why Trolls only take left-footed socks.

Stoick sighed as he got lost in a memory of his childhood.

"When I was a boy…"

"Oh, here we go." groaned Gobber.

"...My father told me to hit my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You got a headache?" Gobber offered.

Gobber fished his tooth out of his mug and used the bottom of it to tap it back into place, running his tongue along the tooth to make sure it wouldn't fall out.

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!" Stoick exclaimed before adding "Even as a boy, I knew what I was. What I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy."

Gobber knew he only had one chance left to try and get Stoick to see eye to eye with him on this subject. So, he decided to pull out the big guns. Metaphorically speaking, of course. Vikings don't use guns. Those things are for sissies who don't know how to fight!

"I know how you feel, but you can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him." he said.

Seeing Stoick's confused face, Gobber stood up and continued what he had to say.

"I know it seems hopeless, but you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again! He's probably out there now!"

Stoick looked as though he was pondering Gobber's words. He has a lot of thinking to do before heading out to find the nest. However, he knew that simply putting Hiccup in Dragon Training wouldn't work. Not without him allowing himself to be severely harmed or worse.

Needless to say, as the chief of Berk returned home, he had a lot of thinking to do so he could get his affairs in order. And maybe try to help get Hiccup's emotions back under control for a little while.

 _ **-HTTYD- -HTTYD- -HTTYD-**_

The scene changes to a panning bird's eye view of the mountainous terrain in the forest, before transforming into a map of the terrain, a trajectory line and littered with crosses in different places. It then goes to Hiccup, looking down at his book in hand, charcoal pencil in the other. The boy closed his eyes and held his breath in hopes of finding what he was looking for. He opened his eyes, releasing his breath in a sigh, the area clear of the Night Fury, or signs of any dragon for that matter. The boy looked down and marked another cross on the map in his book using his charcoal pencil. Another failed location. And trust me, there are a lot of them. Hiccup scribbled all over the page in frustration, before putting his pencil in the book and slamming it shut.

"Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. Not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon." Hiccup whined silently to himself.

In his ever growing anger, the lad with a monkey tail swatted away the branch of a tree, before it decided to 'return the favour'. How did it plan on doing this, you may ask? By hitting him in the face.

Hiccup looked up in anger to glare at the standing tree, or so he thought. Instead he sees the tree struck down, snapped quite low down (in comparison to the tree's height, not the position of the trunk to the ground), fallen over a hill that has a large groove leading from the tree struck out by something.

Throwing caution to the wind, Hiccup began following the groove, touching a large raised tree root along the way, up to the hill and looked over. A dark dragon enters his vision causing him to quickly hide away. He then grabbed his dagger and looked over again to get a better look. The Night Fury is tied up in the bola cords, tangled badly. Hiccup approaches as slowly and carefully as possible, using a large nearby stone as a form of cover, his tail twitching in a combination of excitement and fear. At first glance the dragon seems dead; no movement, eyes closed, no sounds of breathing.

"Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it. This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" the tailed boy exclaimed, feeling triumphant.

Hiccup put his foot on the Night Fury's leg, striking a victorious pose as his tail is now wagging due to his happiness. But what he didn't count on was the fact that the dragon was alive! The dragon felt the light pressure, shaking his arm and moaning at the contact. Hiccup fell to the ground from losing his balance, before getting up again and pointing his dagger at the dragon's body. He takes a look at the Night Fury's face, sharp eyes of green taking in Hiccup's appearance. And the appear to linger on the boy's tail, likely wondering how a human child could have a monkey tail growing from the base of their spine. After regaining his senses, Hiccup begins to loosen himself, rolling his shoulders as he prepares to thrust the blade into the dragon.

"I'm going to kill you, dragon. Then I'm – then I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I'm a Viking!" Hiccup declared, more to convince himself rather than the dragon.

The dragon moans, raising its head to look at Hiccup. Hiccup looks back at him before turning back, raising his dagger above his head. The Night Fury's huffed breathing quickens slightly. Hiccup made the mistake(?) of taking another look at the dragon, seeing the fear in its eyes.

Hiccup momentarily lost his composure before regaining it, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the fear and familiarity looking back at him. The dragon closed his eyes and dropped his head to the ground giving a defeated growl, accepting death.

Hiccup gives one final push to try and drive the blade home, but then lowers it on his head in defeat. He cannot kill the Night Fury. He took a few steps back, and turned to the village.

"I did this." he mumbled.

Turning back, he once again looked at the trapped dragon. A few huffed, ragged breaths escape the creature. Hiccup looked down in shame and defeat, not believing what he was about to do now.

The dragon's eyes shot wide open, glancing back as it heard cutting sounds. Hiccup had grabbed his dagger and was cutting the ropes apart to set it free. One of the ropes broke and he proceeded to cut another.

The back legs of the dragon moved slightly, shrugging of a couple, subtly enough not to be noticed by Hiccup. The second rope is cut. Fast as lightning the Night Fury reacts, grabbing Hiccup and pinning him against the ground and rock.

Hiccup looks up frightened, gazing into those sharp green eyes, no longer scared and observing but powerful and furious. Hiccup seems smaller, looking up in fear and desperation, almost identical to how the dragon looked before. It growls, baring its teeth and rising up, looking like it's about to strike.

The Night Fury bends down and gives an ear-splitting roar, before leaping away. Hiccup could do nothing more than look on in surprise. The dragon tried to fly away and does so, but its flight pattern seemed off to the observant boy with a tail, hitting some rocks and cliff walls before disappearing from sight, roaring all the way.

Hiccup puffed out sigh of relief, slumping further down the rock, if that was possible, before picking up his dagger and getting to his feet. Taking one last look towards where the dragon disappeared he turned around, walking toward the village. He only managed five steps before giving out a strange sound and fainting on the spot, facing downwards.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Not as long as the previous chapter, I know. But I'm trying at least! And next chapter, you'll get a little surprise in addition to what I had planned for the story. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you all next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vados: The following is a non-profit, fan-based crossover. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha (what ever happened to Fuji TV?), and Akira Toriyama. The How To Train Your Dragon franchise and all of its related characters are all owned by Dreamworks Studios. Please support the official release.**_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Kamehame-HA!" = Regular Speech

 _'Kamehame-HA!' = Thoughts_

 _*Kamehame-HA!* = Telepathic Speech_

 **"Arise, Shenron! Grant me this wish!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON. SPEAK YOUR WISH, AND I SHALL GRANT IT." = Eternal Dragon Speaking**

 _ **-HTTYD- -HTTYD- -HTTYD- = Scene Transitions**_

* * *

 _ **Displeasure of the Omni King! - A New Candidate for God of Destruction!**_

* * *

The scene changes from Berk to a different world entirely. It's appearance is like an endless expanse of galaxies with a single palace in the center of it. And walking through this palace to the main chamber was a woman who looked human, but there were several differences that made her seem like she wasn't. For one thing, she's much taller than the average woman, has light blue skin and lavender purple eyes and lipstick. Her long white hair is done up in a high ponytail held up by a golden hairband, and she had this large blue ring around her neck. She holds a scepter with a black orb surrounded by a smaller blue ring at the top of it, and her power doesn't feel 'mortal' as some might put it. Her attire consists of green robes, a black cuirass with white and orange circle decorations, and a red sash. She also wears high heeled shoes with black soles.

' _I don't understand why I didn't just do this sooner. Champa-Sama's become even worse after the restoration of this universe's Earth, doing nothing more than eating, sleeping, and more eating! He hasn't destroyed anything in months now!'_

And this was not a good thing for her universe. There needs to be balance between destruction and creation, otherwise the universe will get so jumbled up that it could lead to its own inhabitants causing the universe to cease to exist. And that's something that Vados simply can not allow to happen. So she's going to speak to her boss about this and see if something can't be done to correct this problem.

"Ah, Vados! What an unexpected yet pleasant surprise!" exclaimed a man's voice.

Standing in front of the entrance to the main chamber of the palace was a man who looked kind of like Vados. Clearly, this must be her father, since they share so many of the same physical characteristics such as skin, eye, and hair color. However, there are noticeable differences. For one, this man is known as the Grand Minister.

The Grand Minister is a short, male, angel with blue colored skin and white-colored slicked back hair. The Grand Minister has thin hook-curved, eyebrows. He possesses what appears to be a blue-colored halo like those of his children, though it autonomously floats above him instead of hanging around his neck. The Grand Minister's apparel consists of a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, with baggy shoulder pads, that runs beneath his red-colored belt with the Kanji symbol for "Great." The shirt is complimented by a matching color pair of jodhpur-like pants, and white boots that run beneath his shins.

"Hello, Father. It's good to see you again after so long, but I'm afraid pleasantries will have to wait. I'm afraid that I am here strictly on business." Vados said.

"Yes, I could tell as such from your aura and the fact that you didn't call ahead of time like you usually do." the Grand Minister commented. "What sort of official business are you here for, Vados? And where is Champa? Should he not be here with you if this is a matter of great importance?"

"Actually, father, Champa isn't here with me because this matter involves him directly. I must speak with Zen-Oh-Sama at once." Vados explained.

Her father, while a little confused, knows that his daughter wouldn't lie about important matters. Especially if they concern a God of Destruction. So rather than question his daughter further, he simply nodded.

"Very well. I'll see if he can speak with you right now."

The Grand Priest teleported away leaving his daughter alone with her thoughts. And think she did. She began to think about what might happen if her plan comes to fruition and what might happen to Universe 6 should her boss be utterly displeased with Champa's actions. More importantly, just what would he do to Champa due to that fat cat's actions?

Don't get her wrong, Vados holds no love for Champa whatsoever. At least in terms of a romantic interest. But she has raised Champa since childhood. The God of Destruction for Universe 6 is practically her own son. Granted, he's an immature, gluttonous, delinquent of a son, but the concept is roughly the same. She may no longer believe that Champa is worthy of being this universe's God of Destruction, but she certainly doesn't think he deserves something like death or being erased from existence. Who knows? Maybe she can somehow convice Zen-Oh-Sama to simply remove Champa's godly power and immortality and send him into an early retirement.

She was broken from these thoughts when her father shimmered back into existence, that same neutral smile still on his face. And you know, the more Vados thinks about it, the more she begins to think that that's his default expression.

"Okay, Vados. Zen-Oh-Sama will see you now."

Nodding, the blue skinned woman began to follow her father through the dimly lit halls of the palace that belongs to the Omni King. Vados was never one for luxury like most important and high standing people are. She always preferred a more modest life. But that's something that's unavoidable when you're the attendant to a God. They really like to flaunt their own status to the mortals who are below them in the pecking order, and even to their fellow deities.

But soon enough, the arrived in the throne room of the palace.

"Zen-Oh-Sama. I have brought Vados here as you asked of me." the Grand Priest said to his boss.

Zen-Oh is very short and small, with a rather large oval-shaped head. He primarily has sky blue skin, except for two sections from his ears to the middle of each eye on both sides of his head, which are purple. He has small round eyes, and small rounded grey "ears". His main attire is a magenta and yellow lined coat, with yellow pants and magenta shoes. He wears a black and white shirt underneath, with the kanji for "all" on the front. He typically has a blank expression on his face.

"Hello Vados. What brings you here by yourself?" Zen-Oh asked. "Usually you come here with Champa, and even then, only when you're called in for meetings of the gods."

"Yes, well, that's actually what I wanted to discuss with you, Zen-Oh-Sama. I'm afraid that Champa-Sama may no longer be suitable to be this universe's God of Destruction." Vados reported.

"Oh? What makes you say this?" asked the Grand Priest.

Rather than answer with words, Vados tapped her staff on the ground and brought up footage of Champa doing various things that were not exactly what he should have been doing as a destroyer. It showed footage of him sleeping the day away on his rather large and ornate bed, stuffing his face with various foods, sleeping while taking a bath, and of course, more eating.

"As you can see, Champa-Sama has been severely neglecting his duties as a God of Destruction. All he has done since the restoration of this universe's planet Earth is spend his time eating, sleeping, and more eating. He treats me more like a glorified caterer and hasn't destroyed anything in months now. And whenever I try to force him to do his work, he just overexerts himself as a way to continue being lazy while having me haul him back to bed so he can rest." Vados explained.

"That's not good at all. It seems like Champa has lost his respect for you. And he's lost all respect towards the position of God of Destruction." said the Grand Priest with an unusual frown on his face.

"This is most unbecoming of a God of Destruction. It's their job to make sure there is balance between destruction and creation in their universe, and yet Champa is doing nothing to help preserve that balance. You're right, Vados. Champa is no longer fit to be a God of Destruction." Zen-Oh said with a frown of his own. "Vados, I want you to return to wherever it is that Champa is right now and bring him here. It's time I had a talk with him about his poor work ethic."

Vados nodded and used her power to teleport back to the planet that she and Champa call home. She has a feeling that something big was going to go down very soon.

Oh, if only she knew just how right she was.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know Hiccup didn't appear in this chapter, nor did we really see any more of his history. But I wanted to do a little chapter to show the situation in Universe 6. Please feel free to leave a review and just voice your thoughts. See you all next chapter.**_


End file.
